Batrider
Batrider is a ranged intelligence hero that is very good to isolate a hero from a position with ease. He slows the enemy with sticky napalm and deals damage overtime if hit by batrider himself, able to throw a cocktail to put him out of position, rush on the enemy with firefly and leaving flames on his trail, and pulls the enemy with him. Lore There is no such thing as harmony among the creatures of the Yama Raskav Jungle. By bite, or claw, or pincer, or hoof, even the slightest sign of weakness means a swift death. They say the Rider was just a lad cutting chaff in his family's field when he was taken, swept up by a massive morde-bat looking for take-out. But this boy had a better idea, and wriggled his way from his captor's grip, onto the beast's back, and hacked it down with his tools. Emerging from the bloody wreckage and intoxicated by the thrill of flight, the boy realized he'd found his calling. The boy grew, and every summer he'd return to his family's field, often setting out into the bush seeking to reclaim that first thrill of facing death in the form of jaws or a fatal fall. The years went on, but his fire only grew stronger. He studied the overgrowth, plunging deeper with each expedition, until finally he found his way to the caves at the heart of hostility. They say the Rider, on the eve of a scorching summer night, had nothing but a rope, a bottle of liquid courage and a burning determination to feel the skies once more, when he plunged inside.... Abilities 'Q: Sticky Napalm' 20 mana || 3 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Drenches an area in sticky oil, amplifying damage from Batrider's attacks and abilities and slowing the movement speed and turn rate of enemies in the area. Additional casts of Sticky Napalm continue to increase damage, up to 10 stacks. Cast Range: 700 Cast Point: 0.2 Damage per Stack: 10/15/20/25/50/75 Move Speed Slow per Stack: 3%/5%/7%/9%/12%/15% Turn Rate Slow: 70% Effect Radius: 375 Max Stacks: 10 Stack Duration: 8 --- 'W: Flamebreak' 110/120/130/140/180/240 mana || 17 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Hurls an explosive cocktail that explodes when it reaches the target location, knocking back, and dealing damage over time to enemies in the area. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0.2 Damage per Second: 25/30/35/40/65/90 Damage Duration: 4/5/6/7/8/9 (Talent 6/7/8/9/10/11) Effect Radius: 375 Max Knockback Distance: 400 Knockback Duration: 0.25 --- 'E: Firefly' 125 mana || 40 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No Batrider takes to the skies, laying down a trail of flames from the air. The fire damages any enemies it touches, and destroys trees below Batrider. While flying, Batrider gains unobstructed movement and vision. Cast Point: 0 Damage per Second: 10/30/50/70/170/270 Damage Radius: 200 Duration: 18 (Talent 26) --- 'R: Flaming Lasso' 225 mana || 100/80/60/60/60 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: with strong dispels Lassoes an enemy and drags them in Batrider's wake. Victims cannot be dragged over impassable terrain. Dragged units cannot move, attack, or use abilities. Teleporting or blinking will break the lasso. Cast Range: 100 Cast Point: 0.2 Break Distance: 425 Duration: 3/3.5/4/5/6 Note: -If Batrider has Aghanim's Scepter, grabs another enemy hero within 400 range and dealing 100 damage per second. Talents Strategy* -Spam Q at creeps and heroes then right click them if possible. -Use W to push heroes out of their position and dish out some damage. -Use E to get vision, give some damage, initiate, or escape. -Use your ultimate to catch the most important hero at the enemy team. Trivia *Even though this hero is picked almost every time on tournaments at vanilla dota, OAA tournament don't pick this hero that much. *More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. **I used the guide from watching lots of tournaments, better do your own research, or watch pro players play it. References Lore Source